The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A multi-node database offers many advantages over a single-node database. For example, a multi-node database may offer low-latency access to large amounts of data and high availability even in the event of a node failure.
However, a multi-node database also has a number of disadvantages relative to a single-node database. For example, since a multi-node database exhibits an increased amount of network traffic, data writes may be performed in batches. As a result, updating a multi-node database can take hours, especially if thousands of nodes are involved. This has an adverse effect on data integrity, because an old version of data may continue to be served hours after a new version has come into existence.
These disadvantages are compounded when caching is used in the context of a multi-node database. In particular, caching may prolong the use of inaccurate versions of data, because a cache entry may not be updated until it expires.
While each of the drawing figures depicts a particular embodiment for purposes of depicting a clear example, other embodiments may omit, add to, reorder, and/or modify any of the elements shown in the drawing figures. For purposes of depicting clear examples, one or more figures may be described with reference to one or more other figures, but using the particular arrangement depicted in the one or more other figures is not required in other embodiments.